I DIDN'T GET THE JOKE
by BrokenElle
Summary: Harley is "welcomed" back into her old home and as usual she has smiles all around. Little does she know that it's actually just the start of a game for her life. not a story by BrokenElle - please read description above story in CH1
1. Brusies, deep cuts, and smiles

**PLEASE READ THIS!  
><strong>_So, a friend of mine is well into writing fanfictions (even though she may write more than one at a time, like me). ANYWAY, we thought it would be cool to upload her stories on here, but I'm not sure if she wanted to make an account on this site - or even understand how to work this site - so I offered to putup her stories on my account so they would be easier to find and read rather than to be lost forever on her tumblr account._

_So, without further ado, this is one (of quite a few stories) by my dear friend, Mallorey. (:  
>ENJOY!<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Brusies, deep cuts, and smiles.<br>****Chapter One.**

Welcome to Arkham Asylum. We are here to help you."

Arkham Asylum is a long term facility. Thousands of murders, psychopaths, cold-hearted serial killers and none other, super criminals. All were given each individual rooms. None were similar, each were different to suit the patients personality and behavior. Some were curable and others not so fortunate. Spending endless sessions and treatment techniques that were useless. Many are beyond psychiatry help, a pointless effort to 'cure' their corrupted minds. Yet, they act on a selfish level to try and prove their sociability skills are more normal than their specimen. Each patient, curable or not, is assigned a behavioral psychiatrist who speaks to them one hour every day in a special holding block - there's one table, two chairs (one of which is equipped with ankle and wrist braces to restrain the patient). A large kitchen and a lunchroom where the patients eat in shifts of 50 a"- the fortress is best served with twenty armed guards, all pointing their Mossberg 590 pump-action, open choke riot shotguns at the crazies while they eat. Morning are at nine-AM; lights out at nine-PM. Bed-checks at one, three, and five. Medication is administered as needed every two or four hours by one nurse and three guards.

"To the Intensive Treatment entrance immediately! We have another psycho on the way!" Security guard Ryan Adtol commanded to his squad team to surround the perimeter in case of prisoner trying to escape or harm any civilian. An alarm sounded, as ten - fifteen guards armed to the teeth, secured the Intensive Treatment Lobby, their AK-47's aimed and permission shoot-to-kill granted by their deputy. The large metal steel door began to unlock after a strange beeping sound along with an unusual hiss as the metal doors expanded, exposing a bright gleam of light highlighting the darkened aspects of the lobby which blurred three figures standing in the middle of the light. Two of which were security guards - both tall, masculine and heavy-weighted. The third was their victim, an soon-to-be patient of Arkham. A woman. Not just any kind of woman, her physical appearance was one to fool many other innocent social life thinking she was 'normal'. A curvy figure, creamy silk skin, vibrant ocean blue eyes which were saturated by a black mass that smeared into her thin layered white make-up, full pouty red lips and her long lustful blonde hair that weightlessly hung over her shoulders without a care. From a distance, her entire figure almost was angelic; unfortunately the second you take a closer look - bruises almost on every corner of her body, cuts that were very well deep into the tissue of her skin. The mastermind behind these imperfections on her body was, without a doubt, the Joker himself; taking his charismatic anger out on poor ol' Harley. Nonetheless, Ms. Harley was indeed a primary psychopath who of which does not respond to punishment, apprehension, stress, or disapproval. Her sick demented mind accepted the horrific abuses the Joker thrown upon her withered body, needing-less to say that she found it…'arousing'.

"Move it, clown!" The security guard on her left demanded, after being impatient of her slacking around. The instantaneous behavior put a mischievous smirk upon the now, 'clown', as what he named her. "Oh, Steven, you haven't changed. Still short-tempered, impatient, and self-centered. Have you ever considered smiling? It does wonders to your personality, it even hides the judoka tranquility of your well-being." She waited for an answer, but sadly, she wasn't getting anything out of him. "Oh…I see, someone has smacked it off too many times it turned upside down." A short loud laugh escaped her red lips, although she expected her outburst to be longer than it was set to be when suddenly, a hard bald fist knocked some sense out of her, unable to control her balance as she landed on her knees, souring out unneeded blood from the contents of her mouth while licking up the remaining blood on her lower lip. The smile she had ironically was smacked off completely from her face, but a small frightening smirk tugged at her bleeding lip. "Is that all you got? I've taken worse beatings from a tiny prick." She spat. The security guards bulged his fist once again, getting ready to strike when a voice halted his actions. "Enough! Take Ms. Quinzel to her room." The Warden demanded which in case both guards followed the order. The clown's ears perked up the second he spoke, as a soft gasp verbally entered within her lips. "Hey, Sharpie! Missed me? How's ol' Jenny and the kiddos? Hmm?… Are they still medicated and seeing unicorns?" A giggled escaped her lips that evolved into a laugh, glaring at him with full dark eyes as she slowly passed him by. The Warden simply adjusted his tie with a hidden puzzled and shocked expression left on his face, as if she knew an aspect of his personal life; obviously scared the living shit out of him. A plastered eerie smile crawled on her face while she was escorted into the facility, yelling. "It's good to be home!"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story of my friend. More is soon to come, critique and comments are welcome. (:<em>


	2. Sex & a pencil

_****AGAIN! ****This is not a story from me (BrokenElle). This story belongs to a friend who doesn't have an account here. I am helping her by uploading it onto this site to get feedback and an easy way for her and others for my friend to find this story._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sex &amp; a pencil.<br>********Chapter Two****

"Get her into a inmate suit, then put her into her room at H 24." Steven demanded specifically to his colleague, who of which was new to Arkham. Lucky her. Fresh meat. Another mind to torment or just corrupt, get him wrapped around her finger and ultimately get him to do anything she wanted. Exciting. A low unpleasant giggle escaped from the clowns lips at the very thought of having him under her control. "Just ignore her, Chris. She does that." From that point on the new guard didn't speak a word to her, either he was indeed obeying what the other guard said or was frightened of her existence. She could notice a hint of stiffness and lack of breathing. "You the strong silent type, Christopher?" She patiently waited for a sarcastic answer but instead the same from the beginning - silence. This was more difficult than she thought, he was one of those rocks that you have to compulsively smash against the ground until they finally break. Which was exactly what she intended to do. The ride came to a sudden stop, when a voice spoke within the dead air. "If you don't mind, I need to check your patient." The doctor interjected. "All right, but make it quick. I have to get her to her cell." He commented. "Only following standard procedure. Now, let's see. Looks like she suffered multiple injuries since the pass couple of hours…" Harley smirked. "Mistah J, can get very kinky during sex." She winked, giggling while the two men along with the rest of the establishment stared at her in disgust; most of the staff member watched her in fear, causing causing the entire room to be dead quiet. Her giggling ceased as she looked around to see what could have caused the sudden halt in production. The doctor cleared his throat, "Make sure to bring her by the Medical Office and see to that she gets her cuts cleaned after change of clothes." He left their presence after that being said. "It was nice talking to you, Doc. I'll be seeing you again soon." She said in a dark tone, as a wide smile creeped onto her lips.

The guard pushed Harley into her room and handed her the gray suit to put on. Unfolding the clothing with her bruised and filthy hands, before looking back at the guard with a sheepish bold grin. "You gonna stand there and watch?" An eyebrow raised from it's normal position on the guards face, as he turned his back to her. "That's better." She began to undress from her black/red wardrobe, "It seems everyone around here has a fetish for clowns. Can't say I blame 'em either, I'm pretty damn hot huh?" She simply grinned to herself, not expecting a response from the muted guard, like she's talking to a goddamn brick wall. "Just get your clothes on and stop yappin'." The guard finally spat. A big smile appeared within a second of his reply on her white features. "Wow, the baby's first words!" She jumped into her new skin and wiggled her arms to let the fabric fit more comfortably around her, "Ah! I feel at home already!" Harley was shoved out back into the hallways forcefully, causing her to stumble and hit the wall with her shoulder on the opposite side of the room. Only a giggle slipped from her red lips, while the guard grabbed her skinny arm and dragged her to the Medical Office. Pushing her through the opened door while cautiously standing outside of the door. Harley narrowed her eyes at a female doctor who stared at the Clown with a passion. A passion that showed she wasn't afraid of her…how dare she. "Well, Ms. Quinzel…" The clown cut her off interjected the politicly correct way of saying her name. "Call me Harley, everyone does." She said confidently. "…If you would care to take a seat on her then we'll get started." Harley obeyed the simple action without hesitation, jumping up on the tall desk like a little child, swiftly moving her legs up and down with a bright smile. The doctor began to clean out the dried blood on each of her cuts with multiple wipes and other medical stuff to prevent risk of infection - one at a time. "So…Harley, who gave you these cuts?" The doctor asked attempting conversation with a demented mind patient which of course was exactly the opposite of good. The clowns smile widened at the question. "Like I said before: Mistah J, can get very kinky during sex." "And the bruises?" The doctor asked in shock with both eyebrows raised. Harley instantly nodded at the doc's brief question.

"Pain makes everything more pleasurable. Either doing it to a living being or having it physically done to you. But you would know, because you're having to divorce you husband for being too rough in bed. He even hit you a couple of times…didn't he?" An eerie smile formed on her red lips that looked like blood seeped from it. Looking at the plain expression on the doctor's features, as they widened in fear immediately after hearing the clowns positive statement of her divorce. "H-how did you know that? Who told you?" Oh how she wanted to ring that puny neck of hers. Strangle it until there was no breath left in her worthless body. "Simple. He had one crazy night with yours truly." The clown's hand laid over her chest, triumph of her truthful word. Her words seemed to hit a nerve in the doctors well being, which made her react repulsively with a rough smack across the Clown's face. She was easier to break than she acted to be. Perfect, time to strike back and feed her killing needs. "So, since you have been so inconceivably rude to me, I shall see to it that you receive a very appropriate punishment." On the clipboard lying close near her reviled a fresh sharp pencil awaiting to be used. Her filthily, bruised hand grasped the pencil in one motion before lodging the object into the doctor's frontal lobe. Blood ran down her face, seeping down into the very crease of her face. Her body collapsed to the floor, slowly dying as her body shook violently about. Harley hummed as she remained on the desk, crossing her right leg over the other, reading the clipboard of what the hag wrote down about her. "Haha, yeah right." She whispered to herself while her ocean blue eyes scanned the entire piece of paper. Seconds later, longer than the usual security setting, was an alarm going after her security guard, Chris spoke into his walkie-talkie. "We need back-up in room F 567 ASAP." He ran into the room, watching the body shake furiously on the floor. "What did you do to her?" Chris stared at her in shock. "Oh my… who could have done that?" The clown turned herself around towards the security guard, with a dark smile over her face as she placed the clipboard down beside her. "I swear I was talking to her one minute ago…bastards these day, sneaking up on women when you least expect it. She shook her head and frowned, "It's a shame really… "

The security guard, Chris, grabbed Harley's hands and cuffed them behind her. Harley didn't fight it but she did protest, "You think I did that to her? I wouldn't ever!" The guard kneed her in the back causing Harley to fall to the floor. She felt the pressure pin point on her spine as the man fell onto Harley's back to keep her down. "Oh that's right, you have one of those weird fetishes for clowns!" Harley giggled, "Make it quick and quiet, don't want to raise any suspicions." She laughed harder. For that the right side of her face was dug harshly into the ground with the man's elbow, smearing her make-up onto the floor along with leaving a stain on his sleeve. The walkie-talkie spoke back, "We're on our way, what's the code?" "Code 7" "Oh yes good ol' code 7! A very unique made just for Harley Quinn. And you all say you dislike me here…" A sarcastic smile crawled over her features before he breathed heavily into her ear, "Enough clown." The Warden showed up not too long after the walkie-talkie response, seeing the now corpse lying lifelessly on her own small puddle of blood and knelt down next to her and pulled her eye lids down out of respect. He turned his head towards Harley, "You crazy bitch…" He whispered but not quiet enough. "Get her into a straight jacket and back to her cell. That'll teach her a lesson." Chris, along with a bearded guard forcefully picked her up from the ground position he had her in. Dragging her to the other side of the facility, finding a straight perfect for her form and tightened the straps to the jacket before his hand on her mid back pushed her unexpectedly as her body collapse to the cold floor. Oddly, instead of cursing at the extraordinary pain that she was going through, "You and your clown fetish, when will you give in and fuck me?" A unpleasant, wicked and lengthy laugh escaped her mouth then cracked her lips as she smiled from ear to ear. No more words were exchanged, as the thick metal door was slammed shut with an annoying beeping sound behind it, locking the door nice and tight. Harley proceed with the on-going sleepless night, allowing her mind to wonder about and create amusing images of various ways she could exterminate and play with the patients, doctors, and guards (not to mention the Warden). Constant outbursts of laughter were heard from her cell now and then. Laughter that made the mental patients shriek in terror, as if she was in their cells torturing them, cutting off their every limp on their bodies and leaving them to bleed on the floor. She imagined for a split second of her last victim, the hag. It made her adrenaline jump sky high, the way she shook, the way she bled. The pain she must have been feeling… It was too perfect, too lovely that she could feel herself tingle from the sensational thought beneath her new gray Arkham pants. She bit her lip to stop the all too pleasant feeling of her arousal growing. Let the games begin…


	3. That unnamed feeling

_**AGAIN!** This is not a story from me (BrokenElle). This story belongs to a friend who doesn't have an account here. I am helping her by uploading it onto this site to get feedback and an easy way for her and others for my friend to find this story._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>That unnamed feeling<br>********Chapter Three****

The day begun at 9-AM sharp, to make sure the patients have awakened they sounded an wake-up alarm beeping loudly overhead, and if she remember correctly it would only stop after a blistering five minutes. Rolling over on her stomach from her previous position on the cold stone floor, which she didn't move a single muscle until now, pushing herself onto her feet and lifted her entire body up, till she was completely standing on her own two feet. "Nothing like to start off a lovely morning with an early work-out." A soft giggle escaped her lips. The first day of her daily routine commences. How wonderful. She'll be able to meet all the well beings of doctors and patients, which soon, without a doubt, will suffer in every way of torture. She stepped in front of a tall clear glass in plain view of all the patients on the other side of the hallway, and doctors snooping on them. Since her hands were occupied currently, she used her forehead to tap on the glass a few times, and a large man appeared after several seconds, "Ready for your morning rituals?" Harley smiled eerily, and nodded with a hint of joy, "Oh yes, but you can see I'm a little tied up at the moment…" She winked, resting a unexpected free arm against the glass. Harley narrowed her eyes at the free arm in shock, "Will you look at that? The little sucker broke free." She grinned. The door hissed open as Harley was removed of the straight jacket and cuffed once again, but this time in front and ankles. She was led to the showering rooms and introduced to a small individual stall hid behind a curtain. Harley stepped in and the man then unlocked both her wrist and ankle cuffs, "Shirt off." Harley giggled childishly, "You guards around here, you all make me laugh." She shook her head lightly, "All of you trying to seduce me. Seriously, when are you gonna give in and screw my brains out? C'mon we're alone…" Harley whispered seductively, winking slightly. "J-just get behind the curtain and hand me your clothes." He tried to hid his embarrassment by ordering her around. Once behind the curtains, she pulled off her grey clothes and handed them to him, before she was cuffed to the wrists again. "Ah I see, you gonna play rough huh? That's my specialty. I also love to be bitten anywhere in particular. Specifically around the thigh area." She giggled. Harley turned the water on and her once neatly curled blonde hair now damped down washing out all the hair products she used. "You have ten minutes alright?" Harley scrubbed the shampoo she had received from the shower supply area in the corner of the stall. It smelled generic and chemically developed. Disgusting.

"What's your name?" Harley asked, attempting to make conversation as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and now applied the conditioner to her hair. "Uhm, Joe." A soft giggled slithered from her tongue, "Ah Joey, may I call you Joey? Since we'll be seeing each other everyday now." She smiled to herself, scrubbing every corner of her body with a piece of squared soap. "Uhm, sure…well yea that's fine." Over her bony shoulders, skinny arms, perfectly aligned breasts, down to her flat stomach, but stopped at her tattoo at the lower right side of her abdomen. A tattoo of none other than her beloved, the Joker. Tracing the outline with her index finger, closing her eyes for a split second and pretending for the short moment that it was his bony fingers outlining her tattoo before letting out a soft pleasant moan. One that couldn't have been heard through the water being slapped against the ground, but apparently the guard overheard her. "Uh, you almost done in there?" A big smile stretched against her cheeks, "Oh yes." She licked her lips, before rinsing the soapy suds off her curvy figure. She turned off the water and squeezed the excess water out of her hair. He handed her a towel from the over head, grabbing the towel with her raisin-like fingertips and ran it across her body quickly and the received a pair of clean underwear and pants, wrapping the towel around her upper torso before appearing from behind the curtain, she allowed the guard to take her cuffs off so she could get into her shirt. "I think we will be good friends, Joey. You seem like a guy to get stuff done with no questions asked." She smirked. The guard seemed to take the comment as a compliment, noticing a small petite smile growing on Joey's face. "Uh, yea…friends." Quickly hiding behind the curtain, pulling the shirt over her head and adjusted it to her liking before returning and cuffed again. "Joey, I was wondering if you could drop a letter off at ol' Sharpie's office for me? Please? It's very important." She pouted her lips shortly after and knew she had the sympathy act moving nicely along when he responded. "Uh, o-okay but only this once. I'll get in trouble if I do this again." Harley jumped in excitement, clapping to go along with her joyful mood. Harley was taken to the next room that was for bathroom activities. "You have mighty strong arms, Joey. Your girl must be lucky to have you as a bed mate." She winked before tentatively being pulled up to the sink area. "No, I don't have a girlfriend." He shook his head, leaning his head down and played with the stone ground as if it was loose as dirt, childishly. "A shame…" Harley stood in front of the mirror and took in her sight. Creamy skin, highlighted close hair that was damp at the moment, full red lips, a set of dark eyes that had a black shadow permanently surrounding them, and a pearly white set of teeth glistening frightfully at the world around her.

Entirely beautiful if she didn't say so herself, but she did. "Beautiful." She mumbled. "Pardon?" The guard questioned her mumbling. She looked at him through the mirror and Harley raised both her brunette eye brows high, "I asked, have you ever felt that…unnamed feeling?" She turned around swiftly with her toothbrush in her mouth, only to see a puzzled look on Joey's face as he stumbled over his words. "W-what do you mean?" She rolled her eyes, after she finished brushing her teeth, she rinsed her mouth and turned back towards Joey. "It's a helpless feeling. For example when you're tied up at every limp of your body with rusty chains digging into your skin, unable to break free and when you try to struggle the chain digs deeper causing it to tear open your skin. To add to this helplessness, a voice out of no where tells you, you only have a few precious minutes to live before these chains rip off every limp on your body and the only thing that could help save you is to think of a joke…" She stared at Joey with fill dark eyes, an frightening expression which made the guard flinch. "L-like a knock-knock joke…" He shuttered. She burst out into a laugh, before returning to serious feature. "Nonono, my Joey. That'll get you killed. The only true joke is…" She leaned closer to his ear, whispering. "…your life." A big eerie smile smile tugged at her lip when those two words slithered off her tongue, gave her a pleasant chill up and down her spine thinking of that imagine she painted graphically in both of their minds. And of course what she expect to come from his pathetic mind, most inconveniently from his mouth. "I don't get it…" Nibbling on her lower lip in annoyance, she wanted to smack the living shit out of him for even thinking that. The moment sunk into a strong emotional level, the exact emotion when that pencil jabbed into the lovely doctors frontal lobe. She didn't even think if it was a possibility to hurt Joey, now she second guessed herself. "Did you just say to me that 'you didn't get the joke'? When I clearly just told you?" She said in a dark tone of voice, which made him wince in fear and stupidly cover himself with his gun. "I know! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want!" Harley stopped for a second to recap what he just said an repeated it in her voice. "You'll do anything?" He still hid face in fear of being hit, but nodded his head in approval. "I want that letter delivered to Warden Sharp's office immediately." She stared at him with a blank face. He instantly nodded, but hesitantly said, "I-I have to take you back to your cell first." He shuttered. No more word were exchanged between the two, as she allowed Joey to take her back to her cell by the elbow, not caring if this would mean she would have to skip breakfast. Their food always tasted like crap. Once she arrived back in her cell, the guard took her cuffs off before she walked over to her cot, lifting up the thin mattress exposing a letter neatly placed inside a envelope. Handing the letter to the guard, letting the mattress fall down on it's own. "Make sure to put it where he can clearly see it." Like that he was gone in a flash, the door shut behind him making the usual beeping sound as it locked in tight. Plopping down on her cot, tapping her index finger repulsively while resting her head on her forearm, impatient to get what she had planned for her friend, Sharpie, started.

Minutes later. When suddenly, there was a few light taps on her glass pleading for her attention. She lifted her head slightly to get a glimpse of who it might be, and it was someone she was awaiting to finally see, Joey. He gave her a thumbs up as a sign of completing the task of getting the letter delivered to the Warden's office an success, which made a small smile grow at her red lips. "I'll be seeing you Sharpie…very soon." She muffled to herself. "Harley." A voice called by her name through the glass, getting her attention once again. "You have an one hour session with your doctor in a few minutes." She jumped up in joy, very ecstatic to see another new face around the home of her's. Pfff… That was sarcasm. What she really meant by that is; A new mind and body to wither and torture before corrupting their entire well being. "Oh boy, how lovely. Can we speed things up and see this doctor? I'm very interested in meeting him or her." Her ocean eyes glistening in happiness while she held out both of her arms for proceeding routine of cuffing her wrists. "Oh Joey, I was meaning to ask you before I got all crazy bitch on you; my apologize - Let's say if someone was going to loge a knife to my head, would you protect me?" Her curious eyes narrowed over toward the guard, while he thought of an answer. "Uhm, sure…why you ask?" A satisfied smile filled her facial features, "No harm done in fulfilling a girls curiosity. It was just a question, my dear Joey." He shrugged it off before gently handling her over to a room, a far long ways from her cell. They stopped in front of a room with a name placard placed on the middle of the door. Harley read it, "Dr. Josphine Breakhur' an excited rush spread throughout her body from the exact word she said out on her thoughts 'Break-her'. Joey knocked a few times on the door as a courtesy, and the opened it up. A gust of air flew across Harley's face as she was pushed inside. She looked over at the desk, seeing the doctor siting patiently for her presence. "Hey doc, how's it goin'?" She asked in a joyful tone, as she was securely fastened in the seat across from the female doctor. "A little bird told we should talk and get to know each other…" She slightly leaned forward from the seating position she was in, closer towards the doc who of which was clutching at her clipboard and slightly stiff from the closeness. Dr. Josphine cleared her throat, "Let me properly introduce myself, I'm Doctor Josphine Breakhur, I'll be your doctor for this time around. If feel confident that we can get through your problem if we just help one another out." Harley knitted her eye brows together. "Problem? I honestly don't know what you're talking about." She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Well, to get things started what would you like me to address you as?" Harley straightened herself in her seat, and spoke in a overall serious tone. "Personally?" Dr. Josphine looked at the clown hard, a little crook in her eye brow. "Yes?" Harley smiled wide flashing the doctor, her gorgeous and furious teeth, "Personally I'd like for you to undress me." She stood there for a good couple of seconds with a puzzled expression on her face before rolling her eyes. "What would you like me to call you?" She corrected herself. Harley took a gander around the room while answered simply with, "Harley." The doctor nodded in approval, "Okay, Harley. Let's get your activity schedule squared away." Dr. Breakhur said as she flipped through pages of an opened folder, which was obviously her's. "Sure…" She slurred. Yet, something caught her ocean blue orbs attentions when the doctor stopped a curtain page to read. Lucky for her she caught a glimpse of the paper on the desk that got her interest, although she didn't like the outcome of reading it in bold letters: Lobotomy procedure on patient 6779, Harleen Quinzel.


	4. Sweet temptation

**_**AGAIN!**_**_ This is not a story from me (BrokenElle). This story belongs to a friend who doesn't have an account here. I am helping her by uploading it onto this site to get feedback and an easy way for her and others for my friend to find this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet temptation<br>****Chapter Four**

"Now on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you have a choice of creative writing, yoga, or drawing. How does that sound? Harley? Harley!" The doctor snapped the clown out of her gaze, sadly the doctor noticed her noticing and slyly covered the paper with her hand. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She said in a sarcastic tone, as her eyes contacted with the female doctor's. She only caught what she last said but the rest was a blur. "I heard drawing but that was mostly it." She smiled to herself. "Harley, we are not going to make any progress if you keep acting like you are seven years old." Harley straightened herself in her chair, holding up her hand hushing Dr. Josphine to a beat, "Six." She said simply, resting her hand back down on her armrest. "Excuse me?" Harley giggled, "You said I was seven years old, but I'm six." A grin grew on the clown's face, seeing if she could get a good reaction from the doctor. "Okay then, since you brought that up. What was it like in your childhood?" The doctor tapped a pen on the desk, to ready herself. "Doctor, you know my childhood has nothing to do with the breaking of my lovely mind. Courtesy to my beloved, Mistah J for giving me the ultimate choice." Dr. Josphine looked at Harley with a small dose of curiosity. "And what choice was that?" She said while writing down their conversation. "He told me that I could either follow my fears, or stay in my office and keep living a lie. So that's what I did, I'm following my fears. I didn't want to live a lie anymore." Harley continued, "Ya see, in order to break a star, the star need to decide on it's own to break, to burst. You can't force a star to burst Doc, no matter how hard you try, you can't." The doctor knitted her eye brows together, "Why?" Harley stood up and tugged at the chair, dragging it a tad closer to the doctor's oak desk before seating herself once again, she whispered quietly for both of them to hear. "Because, love is a decision, not an emotion." A satisfying smile tugged upon her lips while she relaxed in her chair. Harley watched as Dr. Josphine's once happy personality was now draining quickly, the pen in her hand almost fell out from the loose hold she had it in. For the likes of her, she hasn't ever heard of something so complex. Nor have experienced such an overwhelming attraction, especially being a emotionless robot. Harley adjusted herself in her seat, "Since you're being nice to me nor have I allowed my thoughts about killing you slither out. I'll spare your life. Only for a minimum amount of time of course. Until Mistah J arrives and then I'll show you what the true aspects of love is…" Harley stood from her chair slowly edging closer to the desk, glaring at her with full stern look on the docs figure, closely watching as her face widened in fear. "Passion…dedication…and undying loyalty." An overall dramatic darkness nearing the doc while dragging the chair behind her, the metal legs screeching against the stone floor. Stopping at the point where she was fully hovering over the frightened, visibly shaking doctor, seeping into the pit of her chair. "No matter what cost." Harley's tone got deeper. A eerie wide smile crawled over her cheeks, when she heard the beginning of her weeping. "P-please! Don't kill me! I'll-I'll do anything!" She pleaded. "I know you will, Doc." Harley attempted to tame herself from the adrenaline crossing through her veins, yet she let the rush take course to her brain cells and now was craving blood. Any blood. Fresh blood. Innocent blood. She can't kill the doctor, not now, she was an asset. Although having her in the palm of her hand she could lead her to Harley's soon-to-be victims.

During the predicament situation, their session was rudely interrupted by two large guards; none of which were her personal guard, Joey. "Excuse me. I believe Doc and I are having a session. Now, if you would kindly go away, we'll continue." Harley waved her hand in the air, shooing away the guards from the room as she seated herself again. "The Warden would like to discuss a few things with you." Harley laughed, "You don't say? I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting!" The guard who of which had the keys for her cuffs freed her from the bind. Thinking she'll be able to walk freely about without any binds, just after that plain thought crossing her mind the familiar sound of chains rattled before securely cuffing her wrists. "You know, by the end of the day, my hands will fall off?" She attempted to make a joke to lighten up the dead mood. "You guys are no better than a damn brick wall, you know that?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later, Doc!" She winked at Dr. Josphine. The two men held onto Harley as they escorted her out of the room. Staff member watched her in complete fear as they made their way through the facility. Till they made a stop at her good ol' friend Sharpy's office. Barging into his office without any brief warning nor an appropriate knock, "I honestly think that's god awful rude. He could have been fiddling with himself and we would've got a front row seat to the show." She said in all out serious tone, before turning her head to the man she's been waiting for to come face-to-face with, Quinzy Sharp. He didn't say a word for the past minute, the two studied each other, watching if one or the other would pull a false action or speak. But nothing, just total utter silence. The Warden broke his gaze off her and looked at each of the two guards, before giving them a short head nod. Harley tilted her head slightly to the side, almost like a dog's reaction as if you were trying to teach him tricks. Unexpectedly, one of the guards who of which was at the right side, tasered her in the lower torso area; made her unwillingly fall to her knees. Possibly he might've expected an scream, cry, or plead to stop further punishment. Instead, she let out deep, gut-curdling laugh falling into endless giggles. "I-I see what's going on here…" She smiled evilly, "You got tired of your wife now you want to fuck the girl clown. Very low of you to bring me to such a state. You could of just came to my cell, I wouldn't have told anyone…" She giggled. Her thoughts were interrupted by a forceful bulged fist to her jawline, knocking her head to the side. "Enough!" The Warden yelled. "You should know why I brought you here, Ms. Quinzel…" He started, throwing a crunched up piece of paper to the floor, it was a letter. "What is this?" He questioned her. To be specific, it was her letter that she told her guard Joey, to deliver. Only bringing a bright smile to her face reading her cursive writing:

Dear Sharpy,  
>I'm afraid to inform you that your wife and children have been trapped away somewhere beneath the depths of your beloved Arkham Asylum. I'm sure by the time you read this the person I left them with is taking good care of them. Oh! And did I mention they only have 10 hours left to live until the chains attached to each of their cages fall where Killer Croc will have a delicious meal? I swear I did tell you that… Oh well! I hope you have a nice day.<br>Hugs and kisses,  
>Harley Quinn<br>MWAH

"Well Sharpy, it's a letter from yours truly telling you, your wife is cheating on you with a fellow called Death and will be the step-father of your kids." She smiled innocently. "Was that the answer you wanted?" The Warden took another swing at Harley's jawline, attempting to punch her harder yet it felt like nothing but an odd stinging sensation. To give him some sort of pleasure from beating her, she spited out contents of her blood onto the carpet. "Where are they?" Harley licked the remaining blood on her red lips speaking feverishly. " The correct term is 'Where is my wife and kids?' You need to be more specific, Sharpy." She couldn't help but smile, seeing in plain view that her taunts and sarcastic remarks were driving the middle-aged man up a wall. "You are not gonna get any answers out of me if you keep asking dumb question nor beating me to a pulp is helping your cause. Yet, it is doing wonders for me, speaking of that I need a new pair of underwear." She smirked, flashing him a wink. She let her eyes travel away from him orchestrating her words with almost ease, "Like the letter said, you have ten hours until they fall to their death, and if the fall doesn't kill them - my dear friend Croc ol' boy will." She cleared her throat, "If I were you I'd start looking now, and not stand around having my head up ass." She looked back up at him and laughed lightly, "Or would you like a boost of motivation? I'd be gladly to kick you square in the ass." She snickered. If it weren't for the guards tightly holding her down on her knees, she would choke the life out of his useless pity little neck, or just go for a simple slow death, every single bone in his entire body to be unjustly broken, snapped, wrecked and snapped again. Yes, every single bone, every single one of the 206 that had been so kindly given to him…would be broken at an individual time. The Warden silenced himself, waving his hand in the air to shoo her away. "Alright, boys. Who's up for cards? I'm sure you've heard I'm magnificent at goldfish." She heard the door slam shut behind her, as the noise echoed throughout the facility, in a matter of second she had split opened the fist guard's head, caused from repetitively hitting his head on the now broken glass. The other she was currently choking with her handcuff's chain, choking the last breath out of his body, he squirmed for a couple of seconds until his body went quiet. "But what I didn't mention…" She let the lifeless body fall to the ground, "I always cheat with a joke." Harley giggled cartwheeling away and not too long after, the door swung open to the Warden's office when he heard the cracking of the skull from the security guard. "Code Yellow, Code Yellow Alpha, patient 6779 is out of security reach. Patient needs to be with held immediately." The narrator female voice, eerily yelled from the speakers. She ceased her cartwheeling, and began skipping the rest of the way to the Patient Handover, singing a lovely tune of her own. Just threw the small fuss of her walking about on her own, started a riot of male inmates taking their aggression in the lunchroom, out on each other and nurses nearby. Her freedom came to an end when she was blocked from the entrance to Patient Handover by security guards aiming their taser guns at her, "Oh, hello there boys…" She gave then a short playful wave with her free arm as the other hid behind her back, before a evil smile had creeped upon her lips. "If you don't mind I'd like to be on my merry little way." Harley slowly took a few steps closer but the sound of theirs weapons cocking, all of their fingers prepared to pull the trigger which made her stop in her small tracks. "Stay where you are clown!" The one on her far left demanded. "Ahh, I see. How about we play a little game? Whoever can taser me first wins and the losers…" Her arm that was in hiding slowly exposed itself and in her little hand was their prize, a kitchen knife. Her blue eyes became red as she looked intensely at the three guards. "Get a beautiful massive concussion. Get ready…Get set…" Her alternate speed confused their eyesight, making them go mad although one guard did spot her and pulled the trigger but much to his surprise, the electric lines didn't shoot out. "Shit! My tasers jammed!" He said in a frightened tone, her skin shivered from the scream of helplessness that came from the guard before she jabbed the knife into the back of the officer's head, withdrawing the now bloody knife from his head while she yelled. "You lose!"

Kicking the body forcefully to the ground, running towards her next victim while the most evil smile grew on her face, watching him pull the trigger of his gun and fail to shoot like the other officers did. "Oh fuck, mines jammed too!" He screeched like a little girl, throwing away the taser gun and hid his face behind his hands. Harley tackled the man to the ground, ultimately making him remove his hands from his face and for her to strike, the bloodied blade stabbed into the officer's frontal lobe repetitively, a loose vein squirted the man's blood onto Harley's face. Within that second, a jolt of adrenaline rush though her entire nerve-system. Her blood craving has been feed but she wanted more, a lot more. Her eyes shot the last guard standing, he surrendered by dropping his gun to the floor and lifted his hands up in the air. Slowly standing on her feet, and walking over to with a bloodlust grin. The knife in her hand dripping from the now dead officer's blood, falling effortlessly onto the floor as she got closer to the guard hiding in the corner. "P-please! D-don't kill me!" He cried. "Oh, I won't kill you my dear, Steven…" The guard peeked his head out from hiding, seeing his features calm from the little bit of hope she gave him. "The knife will." The bloodlust grin returned on her face, hearing the man cry and plead for her not kill him. Moving his head to the side, while listening to him scream for help just before the knife contacted with the side of his face, ceasing the pathetic cries. Withdrawing the knife from his face and watched the little show his body gave her while it twitched constantly and blood rolled down his neck. Lifting up the bloodied knife in full view of her darken blue eyes, slowly her eyes travel along with the blood flowing onto her skin. Unable to tame herself how exciting this made her, licking off the blood that escaped the knife with her tongue. Biting her lower lip while she swallowed the contents of the delicious blood. Fueling her bloodlust rage even more, happily skipping away and acted as if the entire incident had never occurred. Acted as if just a shallow leaf had fallen from a mighty tree, drifted casually to the ground and then crumbled up and died…she acted as if this was normal…normal…to any human being. The metal doors that had Intensive Treatment Handover in big bold letter expanded, exposing…nothing. Just silence. Odd, she could've of sworn there would be an army of heavily armed guards with guns aiming straight for her head yet, there was none. Although her body came to an halt when her dark blue orbs caught a beautiful sight around the corner, the guards had been knocked unconscious and lay withered on the floor in various spots. The mysterious cloud over these bodies was lingering over them, was her lovely guard Joey. He finally came to his senses, the only person that could've tampered with the tasers. "Oh Joey, you know how to win a gal's heart." She winked. His eyes traveled over to the opened metal doors where there were lying corpses. "W-why did you kill them?" Her brows connected together till they were completely one, but then relaxed her facial features and let her smile grow. "Once you've given in to the ever so lovely pull of bloodlust, you can't resist the sweet temptation…" She lifted her bloodied knife in the mid air, making him wince slightly just like a little abused puppy dog. How sweet. Rolling her eyes, she let the knife fall from her fingertips and land perfectly on the floor but as soon as the knife connected with the floor - a voice spoke. Not just any voice, it was so beautiful, so dark and exhilarating which made her whole body tremble. The small evil laugh trailing behind gave her chills throughout her entire body, making it curtain that it was no one other than him. Her body shifted the other direction her back was facing, as her darken blue eyes laid upon a purple wardrobe in bright light, fitting perfectly on the figures skinny body. Harley took in his lovely sight, white vibrant skin, emerald green hair that was slicked back, red lips that almost seemed to stretch to the sides of his face, a set of dark eyes that had a black shadow permanently surrounding them, and an unnatural set of teeth glistening frightfully. Entirely charming from head to toe. It was the one and her only, beloved - the Joker. "You don't just throw a knife away, Harley. First you carve a smile in a persons face, stick the blade into their skull. Then you throw them away." That eerie smile grew wider stretching his vibrant skin. "I also told you not to flirt with the hired help." Harley smiled widely, leaping into his arms. "I'm sorry, puddin'. You know I only have eyes for you." With that said, his lip quivered as his smile grew even large. When suddenly she felt his long arms wrap around her small frame, responding to her hug and slight pressure to her chest, from embracing her so carefully.


	5. Bleeding me

_**AGAIN!** This is not a story from me (BrokenElle). This story belongs to a friend who doesn't have an account here. I am helping her by uploading it onto this site to get feedback and an easy way for her and others for my friend to find this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Bleeding me<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Harley, who in the right mind did this to you?" Joker's full smile turned upside down when he noticed her visible bruised jawline, lifting her chin slightly over to the side with his gloved hand to be able to get a better look at the imperfection on his Harley. "I told him not to lay a finger on you, specifically on your beautiful face." His large smile returned, then leaned in towards her jaw. Hovering over the mark, his warm breath traveling against her skin all a while until he proceed and presented her with a sweet and velvety kiss against her bruise. Joker pulled away unhurriedly, "How about you let Daddy deal with him, pooh? I'll make sure he suffers through every single cut I make on his pathetic middle-aged body." Harley stopped him from thinking to far, with a simple had on his chest. "How about we let our fellow villains torture him, drive him made before you come into the picture?" Joker grinned evilly, from the looks of it, he actually liked her plan. "My Harley, what shall we ever do until then?" He flashed her a wink, swiftly picking her up bridal style. Harley let out a soft squeal, playfully kicking her legs. "Oh, what about Joey, puddin'?" Joker stopped in his tracks, shooting the guard a dark glare. "He's going to graciously get us through security. Right Joey ol' boy?" With no hesitation Joey nodded. "Yes, sir!" Joker lifted a gloved finger from under Harley's legs, hushing the guard. "Boss, call me boss." "Right, boss." Joker continued on with Harley in his arms, and Joey following behind watching out for other security guards. They soon came across security headquarters, where you could view all of Arkham - through television screens. Carefully letting Harley down with ease before making his way over to the guard. "Would you ever so graciously mind if lil ol' me could have the key to this room?" Joey hurringly gave the clown a skeleton key, which could access every door other than the cells in the entire facility. "And if you don't mind," Joker glazed over his shoulder at Harley, flashing her his biggest smile. "Harley and I would like some privacy." With that, Joey was gone in a flash, the heavy door shutting on it's own - no questions asked. "I think I like our friend Joey." Joker turned his back to the exit, there, right in front of his glistening purple eyes, stood his Harley. Slowly trailing a way towards her, pulling of each individual glove that was secured with a button. "Look what I did, Mistah J!" She pointed at the two surveillance screens, both of which had dead bodies all done by her. Blood splattered all over the floor and walls, it was…breath-taking. How the blood of the victims beautifully painted a picture on each television screen. He takes a hold of her hands and slammed the by the wrists, over Harley's head. Soon afterward, feeling a strong pressure against her chest, he ever so strong pinned her against a wall weighting down her body with his. "I must say, pooh. Out of all your unsuccessful plans and tricks in the past, needing-less to say, I'm impressed with this plan of yours. I'm sure it has caused some painful sexual frustration for you, but no need to say another word…" His bony hips pressured through her meaty thighs till they were fully over his hips, brushing against her lovely sexual pleasure point. Teasing her, pushing at her every pleasure sweet spot and ultimately torturing her to crave more of what he had to give. Until he finally heard the noise, that beautiful, groin tightening noise, his Harley deliciously, desirably moaned his name. That pushed him over the edge, he wanted to hear more of that noise and give her that unbelievable sex-drive her body's been craving for. Harley felt him apply a bit more pressure between her thighs, making that innocent tingling sensation, a painful throbbing. Her heart pounded inside her chest, which was a rhythmic drum in her ears. His lips lightly ran down her smooth skin neck, leaving feather-like kisses before he hit the target spot, causing Harley to groan, "M-Mistah J…" Which he responded with a rough bite to her neck. He pulled away to see the results left imprinted on her flesh, and successfully made her ooze out her tasty warm blood. His every entire nerve spazzed when his ears heard her voice crack into a lustful moan. He was quick to bring his mouth to the savory swirling hue. His cheeks sunk in as he sucked at the bite mark. Eyes rolling back and then shut, shoulder slumping at the pure ecstasy of the taste, his whole body relaxing as he ran his tongue over the sever…

Her chest gave an abrupt jump as she moaned out his name again, and blew a gust of happy air out of his nose. Holding the small amount of blood on his tongue, pulling his head back and began eating away at her tantalizing lips, in a ravishing fashion. Biting and pulling those scrumptious fleshy folds, as their lips would slide across each other's in a delightful manner, sharing the blood that came from her veins. While they mushed mouths, Joker took both of her wrists into one hand which still had enough amount of pressure to hold them together, leaving his good hand to roam freely. Starting specifically at her waistline, sneaking his index finger beneath her Arkham shirt where there is only bare skin to greet him, then traveled the opposite way his hand entered her clothing. Clawing at her creamy skin, leaving deep claw marks that drew more of her blood as he made his own sick way to her Arkham pants that were loosely fitted around her small frame. Slowly seeping in his index finger behind the waist band, before tugging the pants down pass her knees with his one finger but removed it in time so it could magically fall down on it's own. His finger returned to Harley's waistline, seeping his finger into the last piece of fabric strapped around her waist. Teasingly tugging at her pantie line, noticeably feeling her react by forcing a rougher kiss into their mush mouthing then bit at his lower lip desperately, kicking in a little enthusiasm which ultimately left a gapping hole inside his mouth, tasting blood not too long after. Now that turned him on… "Oh, my sweet and innocent little Harley…" He purred. Joker removed his index finger from her pantie line and went down farther between her luscious thighs. He went with a simple trick up his sleeve, by moving her panties to a far side where he felt more comfortable with. He started with a massage to moisten the sensitive lips, hearing the lust-filled moans get louder by the second as they escaped Harley's throat when he began this simple technique that was working perfectly. Harley instantly felt a rush of heat flow throughout her entire body, his long bony fingers rubbing her throbbing sensitive lips gave a surge of aroused adrenaline. The clown growled under his hasty breath, before diving his head into her neck, biting and pulling at her flesh around the red bite mark that he was very proud of. Harley's chest began maneuvering up and down quickly, her breath growing heavier as short squeaks cracked her long moans. His hand which was holding her two bruised wrists together; released them to be able to use both of his hands to move Harley on a near by table was was bolted tightly into the ground. Joker dug in his fingernails to her bare thighs causing immediate irritation and…blood. Meaty thighs, just waiting to be cut open or bruised till he was satisfied. Setting her slightly on the edge of the table, feeling her sweet, moistened lips throb against his groin. So, so tempting it sent a jolt through his body as a deep growl escaped his throat, tightening it in the process. He couldn't give in just yet, no sir, he wasn't done with her so fast, he wanted to build up to the grand finale. For a quick second, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. The very sound of the sharp object retrieving out of it's case sent chills down Harley's spine, while a grin slowly grew upon her lips. She spread open her legs more, learning from the past mistake when she didn't open her legs; proof scar on her inner thigh. "Atta girl…" He growled in approval, licking over his lips in a pleasing manner. Very impressive, she's actually learned to obey his gestures, without having to ask her to do so, yet, that did take a little fun out of it. Harley shivered again, when she felt the cold flat blade rest on her hot thigh, slowly tearing open her skin. He watched carefully as the sever began to ooze her blood, his skin soon crawled with goosebumps when he heard her voice crack into a pleasurable scream. "Mistah J-" He held a finger to her full red lips, hushing her further speech. "Shh, Harl, like I told you before be a good girl and you'll get what you want. It's already difficult for me not to give in to my sexual tendencies. Especially when you behave…" He lightly growled, before eating at her sweet pouty lips. Slowly cutting at her thigh again, while his free hand returned to her panties, tearing them off with the help of his knife. "I guess there's no harm in a speed up pace." He grinned. Joker's lips were suddenly making a trail along the inside of her left thigh without the new cuts, leaving a trail of light kisses to the warmth between her inner thighs, purposely skipping over to her other thigh with the deep cuts, passionately kissing away the delightful blood and tonguing between each open skin, sending chills down his spine hearing her moans and cries of complete agony. His heart started to pound as he could feel under his touch, her body would squirm and ache for their master to fulfill the doing.

Joker rose to his feet, pushing her farther onto the table then suddenly kissed her hungrily, making her moan softly against his lips as he slowly returned his hips between his thighs. He pulled her Arkham shirt over her head, leaving her naked on the table. Harley desperately unbuttoned his jacket, vest and at last his undershirt, throwing the rest to the floor but left him with his opened undershirt fully exposing his toned vibrant white body. Her hands took different directions, one grasped a fistful of his emerald green hair and the other clawed helplessly at his back, scarred from her current gesture. He fumbled with his pants before he roughly slammed himself into her pulsing entrance, grabbing a handful of her hair and cupped her ass roughly digging in his nails. Her whining grew louder, when his hips were delivering forceful thrusts into her, making her scream in their hungry kiss. Her fingers untangled from his hair, retrieving to his free shoulder and gripped his skin tightly as his hips brutally pounded into hers. Her head seem like it was spinning from his furious thrusts, and she could hear her pain-filled cries echo throughout the room, mingling with his deep moans. His face moved away from her lips, biting onto fresh unbitten skin as his teeth tore into her tissue making it bleed. This brought unbelievable painful pleasure to Harley, making her scream endless cries. This isn't exactly what you call normal love-making; for them, yes. Her chin rested on his shoulder biting on her lower lip harshly, trying to hold back her screams, so she wouldn't sound too eager. But his continuous actions involving more pain or pleasure to her body, she couldn't help herself but to let him know by a scream.

"Daddy…" She moaned. "Shh shh…" He demanded, his fingers released her blonde locks and gripped her thigh tightly, furiously thrusting his hips faster. A short, shrill cry rang from her throat as she felt her climax rising within her. Joker shuddered proceeding with his harsh state of pacing, her fanatical cries piercing into his ears. His moans grew louder before he released inside her as his fingers and teeth retracted from her bleeding skin. A satisfied, devilish smile grew among each other's lips while he pulled out of her, both of then attempting to catch their breath. Sweat glistened on his vibrant skinned forehead and down the sides of his face, "You tempting little minx…" He smiled sheepishly, pressing his forehead against hers. "All you had to do was sit there like a good girl and make me ever tempted by your good behavior." He gently tickled underneath her chin with his fingertips and she smiled in utter delight. Joker swiftly began to put his clothes back in shape the way they were. "Oh, and Harley, I happen to get your outfit. All I had to do was to easily get you out of those dreadful clothes." He evilly grinned, buttoning his jacket. "Aw, you didn't have to, puddin', all you had to was ask and I would've gladly stripped for you." She winked, hoping of the table but got caught off guard when it tilted. It was bolted tightly shut, which made her giggle madly. "What's so funny, Harley?" He looked at her with a preoccupied expression. "Look puddin'!" She pointed at the tilted table, covering her mouth as giggles still managed to escape it. Joker shared a laugh with her, which made him clutch his stomach from laughing too hard. "Look at that! I guess I am an animal in bed." He flashed her a wink. Harley found her clothing in a bag, remotely chosen by no one other than the Joker; a purple one. Her clothes were still like the way she left them, bloodied and filthy.

Casually slipping into her outfit one piece at a time before she heard the roaring of her beloved and his fist hitting the desk in front of him, which made her jump in fright. "What the hell is he doing here?" He growled. She turned her head to him, possibly to get a glimpse of who 'he' might be while attempting to zip up her boot. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She peaked over his shoulder finally zipping up her boot and rested her hand on his shoulder. "The Bat is here…" He answered darkly. Joker rubbed his chin continuously for a moment, concurring up an idea. "Change of plans, kiddo, we need to occupy the Bat so he won't get his greedy hands all over this plan of yours. First, I think we should start off by throwing my crew at him then get one of them to kidnap our ol' friend Sharpy for us to take hostage. Hopefully, that'll stop him in his tracks. If not…" He let a wide smile squeeze vibrant features, as he slowly turned his head to her. "You get to BLOW his brains out." Joker said excitingly, reaching inside his pocket, pulling out a handgun and graciously gave it to her with a warm kiss planted on her cheek for a little encouragement. "Make me proud, pooh." He grinned. Harley softly squealed, a big smile plastered on her face. "I will Mistah J." She placed the handgun between her belt and pants, ultimately making it stay in place. "Now! We got to properly greet Batsy and welcome him to our world." He pulled up a chair to a TV screen, getting ready for the live broadcast but she was caught off guard when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her down, landing perfectly on a lap. She giggled when she realized it was no one other than him. "Look pretty for Daddy, pooh." He obviously joked, keeping his arm secured around her waist. Harley rolled her eyes and just smiled, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck before he click a button which one screen popped to a channel where the saw the Bat hovering over the deceased bodies Harley killed not too long ago. "Ah, Bats, I see you found the gifts Harley left for you. Very thoughtful of her." He snickered as she slyly waved at the screen then returned her arm in it's previous position. The Bat stared at them with a blank expression, which Joker replied with. "Aw, why so sad, Bats? Was one of those your dearest friend? I'll make sure Harley kills more of them. How does that sound, pooh?" He turned his head to her, and grinned evilly. "Piece of cake." Harley shot him a grin.


End file.
